


We Fly on Wings of Shadows

by Moonbreeze19



Series: We Fly On Wings of Shadows/Odd Eye AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Gen, also i should add it's an AU but there are still pokemon, also protag swears a lot lol, future Alain/OC but this is NOT a shippy fic at all, okay kinda sorta, that's very important, there's blood but it's not the most graphic thing ever??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbreeze19/pseuds/Moonbreeze19
Summary: Rin's destiny is not to run. It's to turn, fight, and embrace the person she's been forced to become, no matter who stands in her way. No matter how much it hurts.And no matter whose life she's thrown on the line."And so she’ll pretend - she’ll pretend that she’s not afraid, because she can’t be afraid. Fear is weakness, weakness is to fall. And to fall is to die."
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Alan no Lizardon | Alain's Charizard
Series: We Fly On Wings of Shadows/Odd Eye AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142843
Kudos: 4





	We Fly on Wings of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! Welcome to We Fly on Wings of Shadows - a Fantasy Pokemon AU (which I thought up at midnight two days ago because that's how all my AUs are born, duh) oneshot, focusing on my OC Rin (also the protagonist of my VGC AU/NaNoWriMo 2020 27.99x86.93). 
> 
> AU Notes:  
> \- Things are left vague on purpose - if I ever decide to expand on this AU, I'll post that fic here as well (most likely), and you'll get more details then!  
> \- The AU is mostly inspired by the Webtoon KILLMAX along with the lore of kpop girl group LOONA - specifically that of the Odd Eye Circle sub-unit! Yes, that's all the explanation you get. And yes, you'll be EXTREMELY confused and that is indeed the point and is also quite all right :P
> 
> This fic serves as a prequel or prologue to a fic I may write down the road (we'll see), and it's mostly used as an introduction to the characters, their powers, and the world they live in (and things of the sort). I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> **content warnings: gun violence, minor character death (both human and pokemon), violence, blood**
> 
> (nothing is SUPER graphic because i can't really write that kind of stuff but i did want to throw in some warnings!)

As night becomes day, Rin’s fear only grows, until she can barely _think_ about anything else. And Rin, for one - doesn’t get scared easily. She wormed all of the  _ scared  _ out of her, until she was left with nothing but a cold, hard shell of armor, that forced all of her pain and fear down behind an ice covered mask. But damnit, she’d have to be an idiot to not be  _ scared  _ when faced with certain death. When gunshots are fired, when there’s a streak of black blood that flies past her face, splashing her cheek, and when Diva screams. She can see the sun on the horizon, rising by the slightest margin in every passing second that she wastes, and she knows that there is a next to zero chance she makes it out alive. She’s not trained. She’s still figuring out her powers for herself, for Diva. To protect the two of them, because if she dies, her best friend will too. She’s been on her own for years, getting stronger and stronger. 

But it’s never enough, nothing is ever enough. 

She’s special, she knows - she’s special in ways she wishes she wasn’t - but it’s not  _ enough,  _ not against the guns and the two dozen sent after her, the Houndoom that leap through the forest with an agility she’ll never have and the Corviknight that smash through the trees above, toppling them left and right.

Rin just wants to run, and that’s all she’s done tonight. All she’s  _ ever  _ done, all her life. But she wants to run, she wants to be left alone to live her own life. But that’s not her destiny. That’s not the glow in her left eye, the shadows that creep up on either side of her until they’re swirling into a deep red-purple. Sparks fly, beneath her feet. Somebody behind her screams an order. Rin swallows, and takes a deep breath. 

_ We’re going to die here,  _ she whispers to Diva.  _ I’m sorry that I’m not strong enough.  _ Another explosion, another gunshot. A flash of hot pink. Diva doesn’t reply.  _ And this isn’t your fault, please don’t think that. None of this is your fault. It’s mine, I’m sorry that you got stuck with me-  _

_ And this is not you,  _ Diva says suddenly. She disappears into the shadows for the briefest moment, then shoots back up, throwing up a Protect. It blocks a flurry of gunshots as Rin slows, stumbling. She can’t fucking  _ breathe,  _ but there’s never any time to wait or pause or hope for even just the briefest second-

_This is not you, Rin. You’re giving up,_ Diva repeats. Rin narrows her eyes, swears under her breath, and forces herself to keep running. Fuck pain, she doesn’t have time for pain or pity or anything like that, she just has to keep going. Always. 

_ I’m not giving up,  _ she snaps.  _ We’d be  _ dead  _ if I’d given up. Does putting myself through hell and back count as  _ giving up?  _ I just don’t want to fucking die here, Diva- _

_ You’ve given up, Rin,  _ her Gardevoir says once more. _ If you didn’t want to die, you’d turn around and fight, right now. Because you know that you can’t out run them, not ever. They will catch you, when the sky turns to day, and when your powers fade. You know all of this. You’re not stupid.  _ Rin swears, and risks a glance over her shoulder. Too many. Too fucking  _ many,  _ and she’s never strong enough for this shit, that’s why she just  _ hid  _ for so long-

_ So what the fuck do you want me to do, then?  _ She spits.  _ There’s nothing I can fucking do but keep running and running and running- _

And then for some reason, she turns, reaching into the shadows. Throws up a shield, and her left eye shines blindingly ice blue. Her pursuers, cloaked in red and black, all stop, and Rin breathes. What has she just done? What the fuck is  _ wrong  _ with her, running was working and she was going to be fine if she just kept going and going and going-

_ If we’re going to die, we might as well go out with a bang,  _ Diva says. Rin freezes. Then, somehow, through Diva’s blood splattered across her face, the pain in her chest and the feeling of wishing she was just  _ dead already -  _ there’s her blood, too, the blood that courses hot through her veins. The one that says to fight. And there’s her eye, the eye that sent her into hell, and grants her the powers, the manipulation, the title of a  _ shadow witch.  _ The one she wishes she was never born with, but the same one she knows after this, if she makes it out alive - she will never, ever, be able to hide again. But Diva knows her. Diva knows her, better than she knows herself. And Diva knows that Rin would rather die in the thick of the fight, the blood, and the pain - than because she ran. Because she was afraid. Because she didn’t  _ try.  _ So she swallows, throws her shoulders back, and looks to the stars one last time. Tips her chin upwards, slightly, ignoring the way she exposes the slightest cut on the edge of her throat from an hour earlier. The shadows swirl around her as she raises a hand, twirling her wrist. Diva lands in front of her, glowing blue with her psychic power. 

_ Fake it ‘til you make it, Rin. And fucking kill them all.  _

“Fucking  _ try me,  _ Flare.” She spits absolute venom, and then lets out a huge purple burst. Somebody screams, and their leader lets out a flurry of orders. Rin blocks her out, and concentrates on drawing from the shadows encroaching all around her. “Quad Moonblasts!” She screams. Diva shoots into the air, a wispy ghost as her eyes flash amber. Pink Moonblasts spin through the air, catching a Crobat in the side and sending it flying into a tree. Behind her, a Houndoom jumps, and Rin sends it hurtling backwards with magenta fire. And so she’ll pretend - she’ll pretend that she’s not afraid, because she can’t be afraid. Fear is weakness, weakness is to fall. And to fall is to die. 

_ And for you, I won’t let myself die.  _

“Light Screen!” And Rin knows she doesn’t think her best, when she’s fighting for her life. But she moves just fast enough for the flames to barely lick her leg when she leaps, when the Light Screen cuts the pain in half. She aims a beam right into the Braixen’s chest, and then it drops. Then she turns, throws up another shield. Diva lets loose a couple more Moonblasts, then there’s a gunshot. Rin bites her tongue until she draws blood as Diva Protects them both, fighting a scream. She’s okay, she’s  _ okay,  _ as long as she stays alive Diva’s fine too-

_ It goes both ways.  _

Diva’s voice is cold, and then she shoots back into the shadows and up again. A Moonblast  from behind, another Protect, and then a Psyshock. Rin stares. Well yeah, it fucking  _ goes both ways,  _ she knows that-

_ Then do something.  _ This time, it’s not anger in her Gardevoir’s tone. It’s almost fear. Then  there’s a flurry of blue flames, and Rin hears Diva scream. Her blood goes cold, and then blazing hot. 

And then everything explodes into a blazing flash of purple and red, and then it’s not just her side screaming but everything hurts and she’s on  _ fire- _

The forest goes dead silent. There’s a thud, and Rin doesn’t move. 

_ Rin?  _ Diva turns to her, coated in black blood. Rin doesn’t respond, and lets her gaze flicker around the forest. Around the dead silence, the motionless bodies littered on the ground. 

“I killed them,” she whispers. “We’re alive.” She knows it should hurt. It should hurt, that she and Diva just murder ten, twenty-

_ What did you do?  _ Diva asks quietly. Rin stares, down at her hands. Coated red. Then there’s the sparks, dancing around her feet. The way she knows her eye is glowing, pulsing brighter and brighter. 

“I don’t know,” she says, voice shaking.  _ I don’t know what that was, Diva. I wasn’t thinking, but then my powers just exploded and it killed them- _

But damnit, that was fucking  _ sick.  _ She doesn’t know what she did, but there was so much power and she actually felt, for once, like this was  _ right.  _ And yeah, she killed them. She fucking murdered, every single one of them. And that’s blood on her hands that she never wanted to have. But she’s alive, they’re alive,  _ somehow- _

Then there’s a roar, a wall of blue flames. Diva screams, Rin staggers backwards. Then there’s a black Charizard with its claws on Diva’s throat, and a man with a gun straight at her head-

“Stand down, or I shoot,” he spits. Rin’s blood goes cold, and the sparks at her feet disappear into the air. She takes another step back, and the Charizard snarls. “Put the Gardevoir away,” he orders. Rin’s hand goes to the Pokeballs on her waist, and she doesn’t fail to notice the way her opponent’s blue eyes follow its every move. She pulls out Diva’s Moon Ball, and takes a deep breath. 

_ I’m sorry,  _ she says. Diva doesn’t reply. Then she returns her in a flash of blue, and tucks it back at her side. She stands tall, breathing rapidly in and out. She thinks, she  _ tries  _ to think, but he’s got a fucking gun to her head and it’s not like she can  _ do anything-  _

“I told you to fucking  _ stand down.”  _ The sparks at her feet fall once more, and Rin unclenches her fists. She can’t charge, she can’t even  _ try _ , and she was so fucking  _ close _ \- 

The Charizard lands back at his trainer’s side, streaked in blue flames. Rin’s eyes go immediately to the Keystone on the trainer’s left wrist, at the gun clenched in that same hand. His wrist shakes, ever so slightly. Not enough that she can hope a shot won’t kill her in an instant. And so she swallows, tilts her head up. Shuts her eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Diantha,” she whispers.

_ Because this is fucking suicide.  _

Then Rin shoots forwards, leaps through the air. The gun fires, and pain splices through her  leg. But she takes the pain, the fire, draws it into her hands. She lets loose a huge purple blast, and the Charizard spins, spreading its wings to shield both it and its trainer. Her pulse meets blazing blue flames, and then it clears. She lands, and then her left leg crumples. Rin swears, and fumbles for Diva’s Moon Ball.

“Blast Burn,” the trainer commands. His voice is ice, pure  _ ice. _ Then the Charizard roars,  shooting into the air. It slams a fist down into the ground, and everything explodes into searing orange heat, and it’s so much  _ fire- _

Rin throws up a shield as she crouches on the ground, thick red blood dripping down her leg  from the gunshot. She screams, and then everything erupts into smoke. Her barrier cracks, shakes. Then it shatters, but the heat doesn’t come. The Charizard stands, nostrils flared and smoke streaming from both sides of his mouth, Blast Burn neutralized. Rin swears, biting her lip and forcing herself to climb to her feet. 

“Oh my Arceus, _ fuck you, _ ” Rin gasps. Her breath comes, shorter and shorter. “ _ Fuck you,”  _ she says again, “and fuck Team Flare and all you pawns Lysandre has right under his palm-” She stops when her opponent goes still, absolutely cold. His eyes narrow, and he slips his gun next to his waist. He stands in silence, but his Charizard snarls and blue flames lick around its talons and horns.

“You don’t have the right to say  _ anything, _ ” he spits. Rin freezes. “You cannot fucking say  _ anything,  _ witch.” And she doesn’t know why. She doesn’t know what nerve she’s hit, what she’s done to drive him mad - but then there’s an insanity, almost  _ inhuman  _ glint in his eyes-

And then there’s flames, swirling around his feet and arms. They rise, shifting blue and then brighter and brighter and  _ brighter- _

“You don’t know me,” he whispers. And then the flames fall. They crash to his sides, setting the forest around them fully ablaze. The heat is blazing, and Rin almost screams. And then they flicker, and fade to nothingness. “You don’t know me, Rin.”

And then his right eye flashes electric blue. Rin goes cold. And he turns, shoves his hands into his pockets because  _ he’s just like her _ and she doesn’t understand. But he knows her name, and-

“If anybody asks, you escaped,” his voice drops. She stares at him. She stares at the glow that she can see, even with his back turned, from his eye that matches hers, but how,  _ how _ did he end up on the wrong side?

“Wait,” Rin gasps. He does. He doesn’t leave, not just yet. “What-” She chokes, and bites her lip, dropping to one knee and clenching the gunshot wound in her left leg. Blood loss, fucking  _ blood loss,  _ she doesn’t want to die-

“I won’t kill you,” he says. “I’ve killed dozens, of our kind. I won’t kill you.” Rin stares, and lets Diva out of her Moon Ball. She immediately washes over the both of them with a Heal Pulse. 

“Why?” Rin manages to ask. Slowly, her pain begins to fade. She stands up. No response. No response, and then he turns. His eye fades, back to its usual violet-blue. 

“I don’t know.” He says slowly. “But please don’t make me regret this.” And then he’s gone. Just… gone. So is the Charizard. But the forest is silent, littered with two dozen unmoving bodies. She’s not one of them, and Diva isn’t, either. They’re alive. The sun grows ever higher in the dawn sky, and Rin feels her powers begin to fade. But she’s made it, they’ve made it,  _ they fucking made it- _

_ But why?  _

And maybe that’s when, exactly - Rin realizes. She realizes a whole shit ton of things. One - they stick together. They’re on opposites sides, they always fucking will be. Whoever he was - he wasn’t with her. He was dangerous, and she should have killed him while she had the chance. But they share one thing, and that’s their eye. Her left, his right. They’re different, they’re odd, they’re  _ unnatural -  _ but they’re also the same. And second,  _ second  _ \- he was Flare. Rin knows he was Flare. The colors can’t fool her. But damnit, maybe there’s at least a  _ heart.  _ They’re not all too far gone to save. And maybe, maybe she can actually  _ do something-  _

And third. Third, for  _ some fucking reason-  _

She doesn’t know why. She doesn’t know why, but maybe it’s because he didn’t  _ kill her,  _ and she already sees that she’ll have to pay him back one day.

But, third. 

Because third, Rin really, really wishes that she had gotten his name. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really write stuff this violent or dark, like... ever. I don't think I literally ever have. But nevertheless, I did have a lot of fun with it! It's an AU I really want to build upon and possibly write more of in the future :D
> 
> I just want to clarify - Alain is _not_ in a good place right now. He's with Lysandre, it's pre-Kalos Crisis. There's a really damn long road ahead for him that involves a lot of therapy and healing because we all knows he needs it, especially in this AU (as does Rin). The person he is in this fic, or at least the side of him that Rin sees - is in absolutely no way the kind of person he is, and Lysandre is to blame for a lot of that. His backstory gets pretty damn dark at points and involves a whole lot of manipulation and what could easily be considered emotional abuse, and these two will not be on anywhere NEAR good terms for at least two years or more, let alone friends or anything beyond that. Am I setting up for an INCREDIBLY slow angsty slowburn enemies to friends to lovers? Maybe. Maybe I am. (Fine, I definitely am.) 
> 
> But anyways, I really hope whoever reads this enjoyed! I hope that I'm able to flesh out a plot enough later on to be able to write more of this AU, and I'll see you all next time! Thank you for reading <33


End file.
